


You had a fight?

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Mystrade prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A pile of leaves, And Happy Ending, Drunk Mycroft, Drunk Mycroft Holmes, Greg has a secret, M/M, Sherlock tries to deal with his brother, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, bit of yelling lots of crying, can't break them up really, fight, mystradepromptchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: "Wait what he said?"In autumna family memberfightSherlock finds his brother under a pile of leaves, drunk after an argument with Greg.





	You had a fight?

“Brother mine.” Sherlock sighed.  
“Leave me be.” he mumbled pushing his hands away.  
“Please get up now…it is cold.”  
“No, this is comfy.” he snuggled under the pile of colourful leaves.  
“It is really cold and wet, please you’ll get sick…you always get sick so easily.” he pulled him up. “Please My.” Sherlock grunted and fall back next to his brother. He couldn’t possibly carry his eighteen years old drunk brother; no matter how close the front door was. “I get Lestrade, you stay put.”  
“No.” Mycroft sat up. “Not him.”  
“Why?”  
“Let’s get home.” he mumbled and got up, Sherlock jumped up to catch him.  
“There.” he wrapped his arms around him.  
“Don’t call that idiot…do not call that excuse of a man…”  
“I will not Mycroft.”  
“He is an idiot! I hate him so much.” he sobbed. “I hate him.” he sunk back to the ground.  
“What did he do now?” Sherlock sighed hoping he’ll get up again.  
“Mummy will kill me.” he mumbled poking his finger through the tears of his trousers.  
“They already left…so you can hide it.”  
“Good…because I’m drunk and smoked and drunk more.”  
“I can smell that. You had a fight?”  
“Yes.”  
“What about?” Sherlock nudged him to get up.  
“About something.” they finally made it to the hall.  
“Tell me.” Sherlock gave him tissues.  
“He….” he whined wiping his tears. “He said; he said and then he…I heard him say that! He said that he…he said that!”  
“Wait what he said?” he sighed.  
“That he is single.” he whined.  
“Oh…”  
“I came out, everyone knows it, everyone bullied me for it and he just hides…all those years I put up with it. He always said that we won’t hide it once I finish high school…and now this! And I should consider his situation, ‘I’m a policeman My, I can’t advertise it…’ ‘You always said you understand…’ ‘Why is it always about you…’ I have to put up with everything, and I can not be mad because of it……I think I’m going to be sick.” he crawled up the stairs.  
“Take a shower once you threw up.” Sherlock followed him.  
“How nice of you.” he mumbled before disappearing.

“Mycroft? Are you okay?” Sherlock knocked on the door after a while. “My!” he went in to find Mycroft in the tub under the cold shower.  
“You could have taken your shoes off at least.” he sighed. “Mum will kill you for it.”  
“Hmmm?” he opened his eyes.  
“Get out of the tub!” he crossed his arms in front of his chest trying to sound harsh and demanding.  
“Okay.”  
“Towel, pj.” he gave them to him.  
“Thank you Sherlock, sorry for the trouble.”  
“It’s okay. I won’t tell mum, but…”  
“I know, I owe you one, big one.” he sniffled.  
“Once you are dressed…bed! I’ll leave water out for you, drink it!”  
“Thank you so much Sherlock, really.”  
“Get on with it, you’ll catch a cold.” he left him. Mycroft got changed and hanged out his wet clothes.  
“Hi.” he stepped back when Greg spoke. “Sherlock called me, he told me you were laying drunk under the leaves.”  
“Why do you care? I’m nobody to you.”  
“You are my boyfriend My.”  
“Am I?” he snorted and walked past him. “I heard you clearly.”  
“And remember what I told you?”  
“I do…you are ashamed of me. Ashamed of loving ME!” he yelled. “We are done, you don’t have to lie anymore.”  
“Mycroft…”  
“I love you, gave you everything, helped you with everything, I agreed to hide our relationship, I agreed to everything, but…but…” he tried to catch his breath and not start sobbing. “But you saying that you are single and agreeing to go out with the girls…”  
“I’m working!” he rubbed his eyes. “Okay, I’m working…I have to find their dealer, that contaminated shit killed three already. I’m not supposed to talk about it, I signed the form saying not even my mother or my partner can know what I do. No one can know about it so my cover won’t get blown. I’m not lying.” Mycroft stared at him with confusion. “We will talk once you sleep it off.” Greg took his arm and helped him to bed. “I come and see you tomorrow, promise…tonight is the party, hopefully can close the case. Drink this.” he gave him a bottle. “Just water love.”  
“I…I’m so sorry.” he whined tears running down his cheeks. “So sorry, I should have, I should have seen it.”  
“It’s okay…sorry that I had to lie to you. I’m not ashamed of you, not at all. I love you…I just couldn’t tell it to you out in the stairway…anyone could overheard us…I tried to get you back in, so I could explain, but…”  
“I ran off.”  
“Yeah.” Greg tucked him in. “What have you drunk?”  
“Something cheap and terrible.” he curled up. “Do you have a little time?”  
“Yes, it starts at nine.” he settled next to him stroking his hair.  
“I’m so sorry, so sorry Gregory.” he whispered shakily.  
“I know love.”  
“Do you…can you forgive me? I was so nasty and…”  
“I already forgot about it…you should too. Only thing is to remember, that I love you, truly love you…and promise that I’ll take you to the annual charity ball. I’ll show you off, my gorgeous, clever boyfriend.” he kissed him. Mycroft chuckled which turned to a sob. “It’s okay…it’s okay love.” he mumbled till Mycroft calmed down and finally drifted off.


End file.
